supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icefern, Frostsoul, and Edme Info In a small town lives secret society of thieves, murderers, and bandits. They are known as "The Secret" for they have no known name. Also within this town is a group of warriors that are very, very public, practically the cops. They call themselves the Vigil, and although they refuse to acknowledge the existance of any "Secret," some warriors (against superior orders) fight against the society. The Secret has a plan to steal a very important magical artifact, and the Vigil is going to try and stop them with their lives. Archives The Secret/Roleplay Archive1 RP Characters Arbiter (Icefern) Falco (Icefern) Kogari (Frost) N (Ftag) Kayle (Frost) Zake (Frost) Cole (Edme) Hektor (Icewish) Patroclus (Icewish) Ike (night) In a Small Town.... A thigamajig attacked Ike but Ike dodged. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 12:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The group waited again. Icewish ♥ 14:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ike pulled out his sword and cut the thigamajig open. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (I'm making a second RP....) The group was still waiting..... Reshiram incinerated the thingamajig. Ftaghn Talk 18:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole tripped on a branch while following the group, and cursed at his clumsiness. ☆Edme☆ 22:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus didn't notice. Icewish ♥ 22:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole realized he didn't trip on a branch, but a bow. He dug it out. ☆Edme☆ 22:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited.... Icewish ♥ 22:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole hid behind a bush and inspected the bow. He had found a quiver hanging from a low branch. ☆Edme☆ 22:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Still waiting.... Icewish ♥ 22:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The bow had markings on it. Strange spirals and lines. ☆Edme☆ 22:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 22:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole tested it on a squirrel. He got it right in the stomach. ☆Edme☆ 22:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Still asleep.... Icewish ♥ 22:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole decided even with the bow and gun, he couldn't take care of himself. He tossed the quiver behind his back and walked toward the group. ☆Edme☆ 22:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus still didn't notice. Icewish ♥ 22:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Ahem," Cole said. ☆Edme☆ 22:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (He can't hear :P) Patroclus still didn't know Cole was there. Icewish ♥ 23:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, okay sorry :P I'll pretend he didn't know) Cole shouted, "Can you hear?" He shook Patroclus. ☆Edme☆ 23:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus stood up, startled. Icewish ♥ 23:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole realized he must be deaf. He remembered he had learned sign language. "Are you part of the Secrets?" he asked in sign language. ☆Edme☆ 23:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "No," ''replied Patroclus in sign language, but he was happy he could accually talk to someone. Icewish ♥ 23:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "''I am sorry to bother you," Cole replied. ☆Edme☆ 23:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "No, it is fine. I can finally speak to someone now. No one else knows sign language," replied Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 23:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, I could use some company." ''Cole replied ☆Edme☆ 23:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Why do you want to know about The Secret? They do not exist," said Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 23:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "''I can't keep this to myself. I ran into their HQ while looking for information about myself. All I remember is being hit in the head and dragged somewhere." ''Cole replied. ☆Edme☆ 23:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus just looked at Cole for a minute. "You were the person who tried to shoot me," he said. Icewish ♥ 23:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole hesitated, ''"I got a bit confused. I am sorry." ''☆Edme☆ 23:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "What is your name?" asked Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 23:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ''"Cole, and that is all I remember," ''he replied. ☆Edme☆ 23:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. "Of all places to live, why here?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 23:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (I'm really sorry that I've been gone awhile, this RP hasn't turned out great) Zake was waiting behind a tree for dark, and for the caravan to pull up. Kogari didn't care that he was taking charge, he just wanted the stone. Kayle walked out of the front gate, ready to give up when she saw the large group. 23:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) (It's fine :) I still like this RP!) Patroclus looked at the others, confused. Icewish ♥ 23:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole looked at Zake. "You must be the leader. I am Cole, and I want to join your group." ☆Edme☆ 00:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake looked clueless, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am in no way part of a group, this is just a little friendly gathering!" He slipped a card into Cole's pocket saying that he has been accepted. Kayle tried to push her way through the group, asking what was going on. 00:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cole coughed, "I meant your little group of friends," he said. The he read the note behind a tree. ☆Edme☆ 00:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus asked Cole if he could please ask Zake what was going on. Icewish ♥ 00:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Kogari stood up yawning, "This is taking forever, I'll scout ahead." Kayle ran up to Zake a moment later panting, "What... in the world... is going on here? Is this a... party or something?" Zake smiled and bowed, "Why of course! This is a huge party and we're all standing around here doing nothing because that is our idea of fun. Excelent deducing miss!" 01:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Now Patroclus was extreamly confused. Icewish ♥ 01:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cole looked at Patroclus, then Zake. ☆Edme☆ 02:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake finally noticed Patroclus, "Oh yes! Patrocolus! Um... I'll write it down for you. Of course you didn't understand that... just a minute." He wrote down the situation on a piece of paper and handed it to Patroclus. "We just have to wait for our little friend..." At that moment Kogari appeared, running frantically. 02:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus wrote down on the paper "I can read lips, but you weren't facing me while you were explaining everything." Patroclus then spotted Kogari and drew a daggar to fight. Icewish ♥ 03:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake faced Patroclus and said, "He's an... ally. At least for now. After is yet to be seen." Zake ran up to meet Kogari. Kogari, panting, said, "Caravan... huge amount of guards... magic users among them... This is gonna be tough." Zake smiled. 04:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 04:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "So, what will we do when this ''party is done?" Cole asked. ☆Edme☆ 04:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "Why, somebody wiill send us some gifts! They might take a while to arrive though." 14:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Some of the members of the Vigil started walking towards the group. Icewish ♥ 14:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cole climbed up the tree. ☆Edme☆ 14:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) "You all are under arrest," said a guard. 14:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cole stayed hidden. ☆Edme☆ 14:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus wrote the word "Why?" on a sheet of paper and held it up for the guards to see. The guard said "Oh (beep!)!" And ran. Patroclus looked extreamly confused. Icewish ♥ 15:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ike went inside a cave. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 20:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus then wrote on the paper "When will the caravan arrive?" and handed it to Kogari. Icewish ♥ 21:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Still panting, he said, "Couple minutes, it barley took me any time to see them. We need to be ready to fight for our lives." 23:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 01:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cole jumped out of the tree. "Why are they arresting random people?" he asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked down, seeming depressed. Icewish ♥ 03:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cole continued looking at his bow, impressed with the clever work. He noticed the initals: E.D.P. He looked closer, thinking those initials were familiar. ☆Edme☆ 03:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus sat down on the ground. Icewish ♥ 04:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cole looked at Patroclus. ☆Edme☆ 04:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus ignored Cole. Icewish ♥ 13:44, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ike slept in the cave. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 16:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) The group waited. Icewish ♥ 23:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Cole thought about where he had heard "E.D.P." before. ☆Edme☆ 01:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Still waiting.... Icewish ♥ 01:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay